Wild Lilies
by Jobrowhoa
Summary: The two would make it. Just like the wild lilies in the winter. Niley. OneShot.


The faded blue pickup truck parked near the end of the forest, on the emerald green grass. The boy turned to his best friend and let out a sigh.

"Wow." He admitted, turning to look at the blue eyed girl. She let out a small smile while playing with the picnic basket in her lap. "College, it's starting." He sighed. "I leave tomorrow morning. Same for you right?"

Miley let out a small sigh, and nodded her head as well. "Trace is driving me to down to my campus around noon. Brandi will help me move in, and I'll be done." Both just sat there, in his old pickup truck, thinking about what college life would be like, outside of this small town.

It was the usual situation; two people were being separated because of college. Both had avoided the subject the whole summer, and now that it was there last day together, they both were as stiff as rocks. Then again, their relationship wasn't the typical Best Friend one so to speak. But then again, it was the usual best friends in love scenario. Neither had confronted the issue, because both knew that if they got together, they'd be done for.

"Well, I guess it's time to eat." He said to break the silence. Miley nodded, and both exited the car. Nick went to the end, opening it and grabbing the quilt. After laying it down, Miley patted her summer dress down before sitting. Nick followed, sitting next to her. She opened the basket, pulling out the fruit salad she had made, along with the fresh iced tea, strawberry shortcake and sandwiches for the two. She quickly took a bite of her own sandwich before lying back on the grass. Nick did the same.

"What are we going to do?" He asked simply while taking another bite.

"Move on." She groaned while finishing half. "I wish summer lasted forever."

"But it doesn't. We're adults now, I mean we knew this would happen…" he let out a chuckle. "When we were in middle school we didn't have to worry about this kind of stuff."

She let out a laugh. "We didn't did we? Just bullies, being popular, and crushes." She looked over at Nick, a smile bordering her face. "Remember when I had the biggest crush on Lucas Till?" She giggled at the memory.

"Mmhmm." He replied awkwardly. "He was… Something." He replied. He couldn't stand Lucas; he had stolen Miley's heart, which Nick had wanted.

"And when you had a crush on Chelsea Staub?" She continued to laugh before rolling into his arms. She snuggled into his chest, letting them both take a deep breath, quickly relaxing. Both had that effect on each other.

"I think I'll miss the wild lilies the most." He whispered into her ear. Miley looked to where he was referring.

A few meters away, the yellow lilies lay. Peacefully Miley thought. They were in fresh bloom, and looked gorgeous in the light.

"I remember when we'd run through them." He whispered. "They'd tangle with our toes, and nothing else mattered. It was the wild lilies that keep us feeling amazing inside. And during the winter, we wouldn't be the same. And in the spring, we'd pick them." His voice was lowering more and more at the memories.

"And then," Miley decided she'd continue for him. "We'd gallop through them, and dance in-between the petals. We'd pick each petal off, one by one, and throw them into the air. We'd run them between our fingertips, inhaling the delicious scent of the summer air." She felt tears bud out of her oceanic eyes. "And then, we'd fall on them, and just stare into the sky."

Nick's eyes glanced to the girl next to him. "That was our childhood."

"Playing in the wild lilies." She sighed. The rest of their meal was eaten in silence, as the two pondered about their soon to come future.

-

As they placed the basket and the blanket back in the truck, both looked up into the night air.

"I want to pick a lily." Miley announced before running over the grass. Nick followed her, stopping right before the flower garden started. She turned to look at Nick. "This is the last time we'll walk through here before college Nick." She looked down.

"Then let's make it the most magical walk we've ever had." He announced. She smiled widely at the boy before connecting the arms.

Miley kicked her flats off behind her, and she waited for Nick to finish untying his converse, and pulling off his socks. As both were bare-footed, they smiled as they took a step onto the flowers. It tickled their feet, but also brought a large smile to their faces. Both smelled the flowers as they pranced through them, laughing.

Nick picked Miley up, twirling her around in his arms. He put her down though, after a thought popped into his head. "Miley we've done plenty of stuff in there flowers." He stated. She nodded with a smile. "We've slept in them, danced in them, laughed in them, hugged in them… The list could go on." He explained.

"What about it?" She asked curiously.

He stepped closer to her, pushing some of her soft brown hair out of her face. "We've never kissed in them." Miley's eyes looked up to his brown orbs, surprised by his comment. Her cheeks reddened a bit, as she thought about the possibility of them kissing.

"If you didn't mind…" His cheeks turned red as he couldn't believe what he was requesting. "I'd like to kiss you." Miley looked up, amazed by his wish.

"O-Okay." She whispered.

And the next thing she knew was that her cheeks were cupped, and his soft pink lips were against hers in a passionate forthcoming. Their lips moved together perfectly, and from a distance, one might think they were a couple for a long time. She threw her arms around his neck, cherishing the kiss for as long as it would last.

Nick pulled back, a small smile growing on his lips. "Wow." He mustered. Miley repeated his words, and before they knew it, their lips were connected again.

-

An hour had past, and the two were cuddling in the wild lilies, spawn on the garden. Miley smiled at Nick, lifting her feet in the air, admiring the flower that was peeking out from in-between her big toe, and the one next to it.

"We're dumb." Nick announced. Miley looked over at him curiously. He let out a chuckle. "Well we've liked each other for so long, why did we acknowledge it when we have to leave?" Miley looked down with a sigh.

"We'll make it work."

"Like the lilies in the winter?" He asked.

Miley nodded with a smile. "Like the wild lilies in the winter."

**If you read my Youtube stories, you'd know this was orginally a YouTube twoshot. And that's what it is on YT. A Twoshot. So I figured for my Just-FanFiction-Reader's I'd upload. So enjoy, and happy Easter : )**


End file.
